Shift
by katastrophea
Summary: What if Sabrina had stayed in the car? How would that have changed everything? *Set in Fairytale Detectives*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody :3**

 **Um, so this is set during the Fairytale Detectives and anything in italics is original text from the book.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SISTER GRIMM ;(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It was the perfect opportunity. The old woman was watching the house and Mr. Canis was distracted by Elvis._

But something about the way the old man and the dog were acting made Sabrina hesitate _._

Next time. She promised herself, all intentions of escaping pushed to the back of her mind. All of a sudden, Elvis let out a feral growl which was immediately followed by a thunderous blowthat rocked the car back and forth.

"What was that? Sabrina asked, looking around startled.

"Girls, I think we've found our giant." Mrs Grimm declared. Before she could continue, Sabrina cut her off.

"That's enough! I've had enough of your silly little stories. I don't want to hear another word about giants or fairies or princesses or Jack and the Beanstalk!" She was briefly interrupted by a loud whine from Elvis. "Every single word that comes out of your mouth is a lie, and I don't believe for a second that you're my real grandmother."

Before anyone could react to her rant, something came hurtling down from the sky. It was monstrous and locked the car in a tight grip, lifting it off the ground. Sabrina couldn't believe what she was experiencing, but it was real, and staring her right in the face _._

 _It was a hand—a giant hand._

She craned her neck outside the window and looked up into the face of grotesque face of a giant man. His greasy face was covered in boils and scars which framed two large, narrowed eyes, one of which seeped white puss. A crooked nose led down towards his mouth, which was filled with rotten and jagged looking yellow teeth. Two fangs of a bear hide dug into his bald head, acting as a helmet.

The giant lifted the car as if it were a toy and glared at the Grimm family, who were all frozen in their seats. His pungent breath clouded the windscreen as he bellowed,

 _"Where is Englishman? Why does he hide from me?"_

The old woman didn't answer, instead she calmly rolled down her window and let go of her handbag over the side of the car.

Sabrina didn't pay much attention after that. Right now she was filled with disbelief. She didn't know which shocked her more. The fact that she was in a car, dangling 200 feet in the air, or that the old woman - well, her grandmother had been right. And Sabrina had acted like a jerk to her for the entire time that she was here. She had refused to listen to anything and had been a 'big snot' as Daphne would have said.

A loud rumbling filled her ears as the car was upturned, causing the Grimms to be jostled in their seats and barely held back by the flimsy ropes that acted as seat belts. The car was enveloped in darkness as they were plunged into a large bag, presumably the giant's pocket. When everything had quietened down again and the booming footsteps of the giant had settled in, Sabrina turned to Granny Relda in the front seat and whispered,

"I'm so sorry... _granny_." The old woman turned in her seat to give her a hug, which she gratefully returned.

"It's alright _liebling_. It is a little hard to believe." She whispered back, pulling away from the embrace to talk to everyone in the jalopy.

"For now, we will wait for the giant to settle down for the night. And after that, we'll get out and inspect our surroundings. Sound good?"

Sabrina and Mr. Canis both nodded in agreement. Smiling, Granny Relda turned to Daphne, who had been silent throughout the entire ordeal.

"Daphne?" She asked, a little worriedly.

Sabrina turned to her sister, who was still frozen in her seat, mouth set in a small 'o' shape.

"B...but Elvis!" She exclaimed.

Granny Relda grinned and replied,

"Now why do you think I dropped my handbag?"

* * *

 **A/N: Aha! I wrote a cliffy! (Well, sort of)**

 **So, I had this idea as I was re-reading the SG books (for the hundredth time) and I thought, "What if Sabrina had just** ** _stayed in the damn car_** **?" And whaddaya know, here I am.**

 **It is a little short, I know. But this is kind of the intro chapter. The real storyline starts in the next chapter (which will be written in a different POV ;))**

 **I kinda messed around with the original text from the book, and used some parts in my own descriptions. I'm also writing this as I go, so the next chapter should be posted in about.. a week? But I'm not making any promises!**

 **Oh and one a side note, I changed my pen name. It used to be** ** _katsngravy_** **, but this just sounded better (:**

 **Pls leave a review with any comments or suggestions and stay tuned!**

 **~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo, I updated on time!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Michael Buckley, need I say more?**

* * *

Elvis stared up at the giant man who had just kidnapped his family. He whined and turned around in a circle, his tail wagging frantically. Suddenly, a soft thump sounded behind him and the Great Dane swivelled around to see a large, brown bag sitting on the ground. Elvis barked in recognition and scooped up the handles of Relda Grimm's handbag. He gazed up at the giant one last time before rushing off in the direction of the Grimm house.

...

In a small clearing surrounded by piles of junk, a 'throne' had been assembled from various household objects. A broken toilet served as a makeshift seat for a young boy with a mop of dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in slouchy jeans and a ratty, filthy green sweatshirt and a golden crown perched crookedly atop his head. The boy was currently slouched in his chair, one arm loosely holding a wooden sword and the other resting lazily on his knee. A series of buzzing filled the clearing and the boy perked up instantly. He grinned at the floating lights that approached him, tapping his sword against his palm eagerly as they reported their findings to him.

Puck simply raised an eyebrow at his pixies when they told him that they had spotted a small horse nearby. He leapt off of his toilet throne and two marvellous, pink wings sprouted from his back. They carried him through the dense forest as he followed his minions, who were hovering behind a large tree. Puck, expecting to see a show pony juggling apples, scoffed at the sight of the large dog below him. He was already starting turning around to go back to his throne when something caught his eye. The dog was running, from a chubby policeman. Puck's eyes widened as he recognised the dog as Elvis, the old lady's 200 pound Great Dane. He was carrying her handbag in his mouth as he struggled to keep out of the policeman's reach.

Puck swiftly pulled out his flute and blew a string of notes which commanded his pixies to zip over to the scene. Elvis was now clawing desperately at the wire fence in an attempt to escape the the police officer, which Puck had identified as one of the three pigs. His pixies hovered near Elvis and Puck let out another flurry of notes, instructing the swarm. They stretched a small break in the wire fence, creating a hole just large enough for Elvis to crawl through. He immediately scurried to the other side and the pixies dropped the wires, forcing the policeman to jump back in order to avoid being crushed. They flew over to Elvis, twittering and blinking to catch his attention. The dog simply ignored them, and trotted away with his head held high and the old lady's handbag still clutched in his jaws.

Just as he passed the tree that Puck was hiding in, the fairy landed with a thump in front of the dog, blocking his path. He was grinning mischievously with his hands on his hips.

"Going somewhere?" Puck asked tauntingly.

Elvis acknowledged him with a short bark and simply manoeuvred around him, continuing on his way.

"Hey!" Puck shouted indignantly. He stomped after the Great Dane, not bothering to fly. Elvis didn't cast a single glance at him and quickened his pace.

"Who do you think saved you from the pig?" The fairy called out from behind him. Elvis replied with what sounded like a snort and began to sprint toward the Grimm house as soon as it was in view. He bounded down the cobblestone driveway and up to the front door. Puck finally pulled out his wings and zipped up to the front of the house.

When he landed, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, Elvis was rummaging through the old lady's bag. Puck raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Where's the old lady?"

Elvis pulled out a huge set of keys and dropped them in front of Puck's ratty, old sneakers. He then looked up at Puck with puppy dog eyes and glanced the door meaningfully. The fairy sighed and snatched up the keys with a scowl.

"This is only because I'm hungry, okay?" He clarified to the dog.

Elvis's tail began to wag eagerly and he tilted his head slightly to the side as if to say well, go on then. Puck huffed and began to insert key after key into the corresponding locks, muttering angrily under his breath. After he had opened all of the visible locks, he banged his fist three times on the wall and announced, quite irritatedly,

"We're home."

The final magical lock was undone and the door swung open.

Elvis promptly grabbed the old lady's handbag and bolted into the house and into the living room, knocking over several stacks of books in the process. Puck strolled in behind him, heading straight to the kitchen as he twirled the keys in his hand. He pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed the first thing that he saw: a packet of sausages. There was a bright post-it note attached to the front which Puck tossed dismissively over his shoulder. The old lady had told him something about sausages the last time that he had been here. Nevertheless, Puck shrugged and ripped open the packet. He pulled out a sausage and was preparing to stuff his face when a thunderous boom sounded as a pile of books fell over.

Elvis came running over with a journal in his mouth. He dropped it on the ground beside him and sat in front of Puck, who was still holding the sausage in front of his face. The fairy grinned mischievously and dangled it in front of the salivating dog. Elvis whined and almost bit off Puck's fingers trying to reach the delicacy. Puck, after several minutes of taunting, gave in and tossed the sausage at Elvis, who speedily gobbled it up. The fairy went back to his snack and was working on his third sausage when a loud rumble interrupted him. He turned around cautiously and saw Elvis with a sour expression on his face. Moments later, he had let out a monstrous fart which was quickly followed by another. Puck gagged on the smell and hurriedly raced for the door.

Well, now he knows the only thing that smells worse than him.

* * *

 **A/N: The end is a bit iffy, but hey, at least it's something.**

 **So this story is gonna focus a lot on Puck and Elvis. Although I might throw in a couple of other POV's in later chapters. :)**

 **I just realised that I'm supposed to do review replies here so...**

 **PB and J: Thank you! And I'm glad that you like it.**

 **Catlover360: Thanks! Aha, yeah i don't see many stories set near the beginning (:**

 **DelusionalApple: I already replied to you but, thanks anyways!**

 **Again, expect an update in about a week's time.**

 **Review and stay tuned!**

 **~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Surprise! It's Sabrina's POV (:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SG. You got the idea.**

* * *

Her hair whipped across her face as Sabrina looked around at her surroundings, realising that she was sitting next to Daphne and Elvis. On a carpet. In the air. She yelped in surprise as a thunderous boom sounded from behind her. Cautiously, Sabrina turned around and found herself staring at the very giant who had taken away her . She looked around in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be in the giant's pocket? Before she could react, a giant arm had swung down from the sky and straight towards her.

Sabrina sat up with a gasp. The footsteps of the giant filled her ears as she glanced around nervously. Leaning back with a sigh, she reassured herself that she was still in the backseat of the old jalopy with her sister, granny and Mr. Canis.

"Just a dream." Sabrina muttered as she gazed at Daphne, slumbering peacefully against the window. She reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair out of her sister's eyes before reclining back in her seat. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as Sabrina thought about her family. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that magic was real and that the Grimms had been amongst it for years and years. Fairytales were real too. Knowing that she was living amongst these legends and stories from her childhood made Sabrina's head whirl.

She turned to her younger sister, watching the brunette's sleeping form. How had Daphne taken this onboard so quickly? How was she so quick to believe what her grandmother had told her? Sabrina imagined how it would be to be like that; innocent and carefree. There was a part of her that longed to be like Daphne again, but then she remembered that she was the very reason that she had grown up.

A loud thump sounded from below the car and Sabrina snapped out of her thoughts. She glanced nervously at Granny Relda and Mr. Canis in the front seat and saw that they were looking around frantically. Another thump soon followed, jostling everyone in their seats. Sabrina spared a look at her sister, who was still snoozing away, blissfully unaware of the commotion.

Suddenly, Sabrina felt her stomach drop as if she were on a rollercoaster ride. She gripped her seat tightly as the jalopy was thrown backwards, presumably as the giant had collapsed on the ground. Everything was eerily quiet as Sabrina whispered to no one in particular,

"Did he just fall asleep?" A rumbling snore confirmed Sabrina's question. Granny Relda leaned over from the front and spoke,

"Liebling, would you please wake up Daphne? We're going to get out of the car."

Moments later the entire family had clambered onto the hood of the jalopy, with Daphne still rubbing her eyes blearily. They were standing in the dark with sunlight filtering in from above them. Mr. Canis reached up and pulled down the fabric of the giant pocket, revealing their surroundings. Sabrina peeked over the edge, realising that they were somewhere in the mountains. The giant was snoring away, and from what she could see, he was leaning against a large rock outcropping. Daphne was already scrambling over the edge of the shirt pocket, landing with a soft thump on the giant's chest. She bounded down to his stomach and began giddily bouncing up and down.

"Liebling! Please be careful." Granny Relda exclaimed worriedly. Daphne continued to jump around, her pigtails flying as she giggled. Sabrina swung a leg over the pocket and was intending to go and pull her sister back inside when Mr. Canis spoke,

"Let her go for a little longer."

Sabrina huffed in irritation and the family turned to watch the brunette wearily.

When Daphne still hadn't stopped jumping after five minutes, Sabrina snapped.

"That's it, I've had enough!" She declared, stomping over the giant's skin and straight towards her sister. She had just managed to pull a flailing Daphne halfway back to the pocket when a deep rumbling sent the sisters tumbling down.

"Children, run!" Mr. Canis' voice sounded from somewhere in the distance. Sabrina, now aware that the giant had woken up, grabbed Daphne by the arm and sprinted straight towards the pocket.

It was like running up a hill, that was getting steeper and steeper every second as the giant sat up. Sabrina pushed her sister in front of her as they reached the lining of the shirt pocket and Mr. Canis reached out and pulled her up. Sabrina grabbed onto the thick fabric of the rim, when abruptly the giant stood up, sending her 200 feet into the air and taking the breath out of her. She clutched the fabric tighter and after several attempts, managed to haul herself up using her other arm. Mr. Canis heaved her up and into the pocket, setting her down hastily. Without leaving time for Sabrina to thank him, the old man manoeuvred his way into the front seat of the jalopy with the blonde quickly following.

Sabrina plopped down into her seat next to Daphne, who was still bouncing from excitement. Granny Relda sent Sabrina a "thank goodness you're okay" look and settled back into her seat. Once again, everyone was quiet as the giant thundered off to his next destination. Daphne was the one who broke the silence.

"That. Was. Awesomesauce." She breathed.

Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes.

 _This was going to be a long ride._

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, ok. I'm three days late. Sorry!**

 **I won't bore you all with the details but I was just really busy :/**

 **Review replies:**

 **Light Black: Yeah me too, but what was I supposed to do? Let him sit next to Elvis like nothing happened? Soo, I just made him run out of the house.**

 **Umm, there aren't any other reviews for this chapter..**

 **C'mon people! Did you not like it? Are you just too lazy to review?**

 **How am I supposed to to tell if I should even continue this? :(**

 **Alright, so I'm going to try this..**

 **If y'all get this story to 10 reviews, I shall post a new chapter.**

 **Okay? Okay.**

 **Oh and updates may slow down to every other week, cause school is starting tomorrow and yeah.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **Thanks for sticking around :P**

 **~Kat**


End file.
